Consumers invest in financial instruments to pursue an economic profit. Consumers buy publicly traded financial instruments from a public trading exchange platform (i.e., an outcry bidding system). Common publicly traded financial instruments are stocks, bonds, future contracts, and options. Consumers can buy or sell one or more types of financial instruments to form an investment portfolio. In order to manage the performance of the investment portfolio, consumers need to closely track the pricing index of each financial instrument in the portfolio on a daily basis.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.